


IwaKin: Drabble Collection

by nachtangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and then sudden smut, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many beautiful fics where poor Kindaichi gets his heart broken because his dearest senpai runs off with another man that I felt it was time for him to get his prince. Not all chapters are E rated, check the notes on each first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently just a couple drabbles from ask.fm, but there will be more in the future. I'll update the tags and the rating if necessary.

** Graduation **

Kindaichi was in the clubroom when Iwaizumi finally found him. He was sure the first year had been avoiding him all day though Iwaizumi didn't take it personally. Today was his last day of high school, the day he graduated and left the prefecture for university in the city. Iwaizumi had been excited, ready to start the next part of his life with the other third years from the team by his side. It wasn't until valentine's day when he received a small box of badly made chocolates and scruffy handwriting that he instantly recognised from poor history papers, that he thought that maybe he wasn't entirely ready to move on from high school and Miyagi. He had chickened out come white day, blaming the stress of exams rather then his own nerves on returning the gesture. Which is why he was here, standing in the doorway of their clubroom for the last time. Kindaichi was sat on one of the benches, his head in his hands and Iwaizumi felt his heart sink. He walked closer and crouched down in front of the first year, placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy froze at the touch, eyes wide and wet as his head whipped up to look up at his senpai.

"I-Iwaizumi-san..." His voice was quiet but Iwaizumi could still hear the way his breath hitched, he smiled at him and moved his hand to his kouhai's hair, ruffling it a little.

"Hey, I have something for you." Kindaichi blinked at him, looking down to watch Iwaizumi reach for something in his pocket.

"It's uh, well, our uniform isn't like others, but, I think you'll understand? I hope?" Kindaichi frowns a little, confused by his senpais words and actions. He's never seen him so...flustered? The first year is pulled from his thoughts as he feels his hand pulled out in front of him, a small item placed in it. Iwaizumi curls Kindaichis fingers into a fist and keeps his own hand gripped over it.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you chocolates but, uh-" Iwaizumi cuts off his own sentence and pulls Kindaichi closer with his other hand, placing a clumsy kiss on his lips. Kindaichi's eyes are even wider as Iwaizumi pulls away just enough to look at him, their cheeks are both pink with their blush. The sound of chatter from outside pulls them away from the moment but Iwaizumi can't help but lean forward for another kiss. This was is less clumsy and Kindaichi finds himself closing his eyes at the touch. Iwaizumi stands as the rest of the club arrives at the room.

"Iwa-chan! I thought we'd lost you!" Iwaizumi snorts at his friends comment, hitting him over the head with his diploma.

"Come on we're taking a team photo under the cherry blossoms, because apparently we haven't met our cliché quota for the day" Matsukawa's words bring a laugh from the group (and an indignant whine from their captain). Iwaizumi taps Kindaichi on the shoulder and he stands, rubbing a sleeve over his eyes.

"See, this is why Kindaichi is the best kouhai, don't worry Kindaichi, I'd cry too if I had senpai's as amazing as us graduation!" Hanamaki pumps up his chest proudly as he pats Kindaichi on the back, narrowly avoiding getting hit by Iwaizumi.

“Tears of joy more like, come on let's go.” They file out of the clubroom, laughing as Oikawa tries to explain how he was clearly the best senpai.

It’s as he’s shutting the door that Kindaichi remembers the item still clutched in his fist. He opens it and can’t help but smile at the small button in his hand.

“Kindaichi you coming?” He looks up as Iwaizumi calls his name, letting his eyes move down his chest, confirming that yes, Iwaizumi had given him the button closest to his heart. Kindaichis clutches his fist around the button and grins.

“Yeah, I’m coming”

* * *

**Graduation**

_(Might be a little OOC but they are older, people change and grow up, he can't be an awkward noodle forever)_

As Kindaichi walked out of the school gate for the last time he didn't think he'd see the person before him. He lowered his hand from where he had waved at Kunimi and stared in slight disbelief at his old vice captain.

"I-iwaizumi-senpai?" Iwaizumi grinned as he walked closer.

"Long time no see Kindaichi" He stopped in front of him, his eyebrows knitting together as he had to look up at his old kouhai.

"Wow, you actually got taller..." Kindaichi laughed at that, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it doesn't really show on webcam and I didn't think you'd appreciate me mentioning it" Since Iwaizumi had graduated and moved to Tokyo the two had actually grown closer, talking regularly through texts and since last year on skype as well.

"Damn straight, it's bad enough having those assholes remind me every time we get on the train." Kindaichi hummed in response, as they began walking, talking about everything and nothing.

"Oh, Kindaichi....Congratulations on your graduation." Iwaizumi handed over a small box, avoiding eye contact as he did.

"You didn't have to get me anything Iwaizumi-senpai" Iwaizumi grunted, quickening his steps as they came to the station. Kindaichi let him walk ahead as he opened the box, cheeks flushing at the small button. It matched the one on his own uniform and even if it was two years late, the sentiment was there. Kindaichi grinned to himself as he caught up with Iwaizumi just as he was entering the train. It wasn't packed but there were no seats so they were forced to stand. Kindaichi looped his hand through one of the dangling supports and looked down at Iwaizumi.

"Ne, senpai, if you can't reach you can always hold onto me if you'd like" The light punch to the stomach was worth it, as the train lurched forward and Iwaizumi begrudgingly held onto to Kindaichis arm rather then stretch for the handle.

"You've gotten cheekier too, what happened to the cute kouhai from before? Is that what height does to people?" Kindaichi laughed in response.

"Ah maybe it does, but senpai....does that mean you don't think I'm cute any more?" Iwaizumi flushed at Kindaichi's words, surprised he'd even said it. He'd grown not only in height but in confidence too and even if it was only through texts and phone calls, Iwaizumi was happy to have witnessed him breaking out of his shell. While it was true 1st year Kindaichi had been an adorable kouhai, Iwaizumi preferred to older Kindaichi. The one that talked back and laughed freely and who and grown quite handsome. Yes, Iwaizumi found he liked this Kindaichi a lot more, especially when he still blushed with his entire face as Iwaizumi lent up on his toes to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Random smutty drabble for Kusthegreat as she wasnt feeling great, so me being the good friend that I am wrote her porn.

“Senpai please, I can’t take it anymore...it's not enough” Iwaizumi looked up at the first year currently writhing on his lap, his own fingers buried deep in his ass stretching and preparing him. Always curling just to the side of his prostate leaving the younger boy frustrated and wanting. Kindaichi’s cock stood proud, red and dripping against his stomach as he fucked himself onto his beloved senpais fingers, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. He let out another frustrated whine, biting his lip as the fingers missed his prostate once again, his cock left untouched. His hands were tied behind his back with the vice captains school tie the slight burn he felt in his arms from the uncomfortable pull was a welcome distraction from the relentless teasing. Iwaizumi licked his lips at the sight, leaning back on the bench, the cool of the lockers welcome on his bareback. Kindaichi was beautiful like this, writhing and whimpering, close to biting his lip raw as he tries to keep back his cries. The team had left long ago but you never could be too sure who else was about, but that's what they loved, the risk of being caught only made it that much more enticing to the both of them.

“Please….senpai….” Iwaizumi cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at his kouhai.

“Please what Kindaichi?” Kindaichi shivered at his name, finally opening his eyes and looking down at Iwaizumi.

“Please give me your cock senpai, please let me ride you…” Iwaizumi smiled then, raising his other hand up from Kindaichi’s hip to his face, letting his thumb rub over his lips. With his other hand he positions himself at Kindaichi’s entrance, teasingly rubbing the tip over it, knowing the boy won’t continue until he’s told. He raises his hand up and into Kindaichi’s hair, ruffling it gently.

“Go ahead, you’re such a good boy Kindaichi…” Iwaizumi can’t tell if it’s the sudden fullness Kindaichi feels or whether its his words that brings that filthy moan past his lips. It’s probably a bit of both though.

 

 


End file.
